Trans Galactic Jump Gate
' Trans Galactic Jump Gates' The technology of harnessed and stabilized Worm Holes via “Jump Gates” is at least theoretically understood by Union Science Council / Industry (SII) research Project DANTE in the Coreward Sector next to the Broken Gate reports some success in identifying what Exotic Matter is used and how it is used to keep the Wormhole stabilized. However this is still far from actually building an operating gate. Gate Technology is generally considered TL 10+ but not all TL 10 or TL 11 societies have built gates (Neither the Saresii of the first Age nor the Seenians built Gates). The Dark Ones, according to Seenian Record did not need Gates and employed something they called “Absolute Movement” UNI GATES Uni Technology and Gates can be found in very rare occasions (Planet Koken) but it appears the UNI only built Gates inside Planets and not big enough to transport Ships. PREE GATES Similar to the UNI , there are existing Pree gates ( Planet Wichita, Planet Place) but they too are not large enough to transport ships and are planet based. ANCIENT GATES not of the Ancient Gate Network These are the humongous gates the Golden have discovered and connect several Galaxies of the Local Group. The Broken Gate , currently researched by Union Scientists and the Gates found nearby Golden Bazaars are believed to be the works of a different Civilization. Not much is known about them. The Gates are believed to be 20-50 Million Years old. The Golden have a Key sequence that allows them to activate and use the Gates. Each Gate has its own sequence and the Golden know about active and working gates they do not have a Sequence for. It also appears that most Ancient Gates (known) to exist in the Milky Way Galaxy are destroyed or smashed (with the exception of four Gates.) #Gate One - Also called the Backdoor to the Union, it is found near the Ballard Expanse and connects to another Gate in the Spinward fringes. #Gate Two - Located in the Spinward fringes, connects to Gate One. #Gate Three (also known as Mi-And 1) - Located in Free Space, 20 light years from Sobody's Seat (Golden Bazaar.) Connects to the Andromeda Galaxy (only 50 Light Years from Distant Shore) #Gate Four - Located deep in the Down Ward Sector was discovered by the Crew of the Tigershark and it connects to the LEO II Galaxy. The Ancient Gates can transport ships up to the size of Lyrec Class Battleships. Larger ships such as the USS Dominator or the Klack Battle Moon are to large to go through them. Longer but narrower ships such as the Container Frame Ships can safely use the Ancient Gates. NARTH the Narth have never build Gates or researched the technology. RUMORS There are rumors and stories of Long distant traders and space farers about ghost and Phantom gates that sudenly appear and send ships in far distant regions. There are of course the rare but occationally observed Worm Holes (Never stable enough to be utilized) And stores about other ancient species who left gates behind. White Holes and Rifts While theorized none has ever been encountered. Category:Xeno Tech Category:Technology